Kage High School!
by Kate2231
Summary: AU:Naruto, Sakrua, & Sasuke are starting their freshmen year at Kage High! Sakura's just moved to Konoha, Sasuke's already the #1 Freshmen hottie, and Naruto's...well, he's Naruto...Find out what happens in this humorous adventure. R&R Thanks!
1. Mother's questions!

Kage High school: Freshmen Year

What happens when Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura start high school? Sakura's just moved to Konoha, Sasuke's the number 1 school hottie, and Naruto's clueless. Find out what happens during their high school adventure! Tell me if you like it. :)

**Submitter Notes:** The story will contain POV's of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Naruto…if I did, Sakura & Sasuke would be together as well as Hinata & Naruto…since they obviously aren't then I obviously don't own Naruto.

Character Information

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 15

Grade: 9

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 15

Grade: 9

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 15

Grade: 9

Chapter 1: A Mothers Questions!

Sakura's POV-

--

My family just moved here to Konoha and so far it seemed horribly boring. I found out that the high school I would be attending was called Kage High. It seemed stupid to me. I passed by it a few times while trying to get to know the neighborhood. It was ginormous. I was sure that I would get lost. Thank goodness for freshmen orientation.

--

I woke up at eight this morning since freshmen orientation didn't start until ten. I took a quick shower and did all the usual morning rituals. Even though I had left behind all of my old friends I was excited about today. I was going to start over new and make a whole new group of friends.

I left my long pink hair down and threw on the school uniform. I was rather disappointed by the fact that I wasn't able to wear what I want. The uniform didn't look all that bad but it wasn't exactly what I wanted to wear. I looked at myself in the mirror and made a sour face at the uniform.

I was dressed in a short red skirt that went an inch above my fingertips and a white cami. The dress code stated that we had to wear a red or blue skirt with a white shirt. So I chose to wear a white cami. I put on my socks which went below my ankles and didn't show at all above my white tennis shoes. I put on my silver and gold butterfly necklace along with my onyx ring for good luck.

--

I went downstairs where my mom was cooking scrabbled eggs and sausage. The smell drifted all throughout the house which was amazing since we lived in a mansion.

"Mom, why are you cooking? Isn't that why you hired the cook?"

"Sweetheart, I've always made you and your father breakfast and nothings going to change that."

"Whatever you say." I sighed

"Are you excited about your first day of school?"

"Not really..."

I knew that was a lie but who tells their mother's the truth anyway?

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie but cheer up. If you look at school in a positive way and get excited about it then you're sure to make new friends."

"You're right mom."

Why was it that mother's always had to disturb their children in the morning with trivial questions. They held no significance at all and yet they would ask them anyway. Most importantly why did my mother have to be one of those moms?

"Well, what did you think about Miami?"

"Mom, that was two weeks ago."

"Yes, but we still went there."

"Yes, but at least ask me something more recent like my trip to Argentina just this past weekend."

"Oh, I forgot about that. How was it?"

"It was fine mother."

"What did you do?"

"Horseback riding, water skiing, rock climbing in Mendoza, you know the usual."

"Oh, that sounds like fun! Next time we should go rock climbing together!"

"Mom, you can't even make it up the stairs without getting exhausted."

"Well, have you seen how many stairs there are in this house? We needed an elevator. I'm not the only one that uses it you know."

"I know mother, but if you can't make it up the stairs we have here, you won't make it up Mt. Aconagua. It's 6,959m mom!"

"Fine, but we're going to have to do something together."

"Alright, you plan it and I'll go."

"Ok, it's a mother daughter date then!"

I really did hate morning s like this. She was always wanting to spend time with me but when it finally came time for us to go on these trips she'd bail and leave me do whatever she planned out.

I left as soon as I could for what was now my new school and place of refuge from my mother.

--

Sasuke POV

--

I spent most of my summer hanging out around the mansion while my brother was on some beach in the U.S. He invited me to go but I quickly turned him down. His idea of brotherly bonding time was using me as his wing man in getting girls. Although it wasn't hard for any Uchiha to get a girl it was always good to have your brother as a wing man in case they turned out to be psycho. Unfortunately for me and my brother there were way to many crazy girls that liked us. Our high school wasn't an exception.

Even though this was going to be my first year at Kage High the rumor of Itachi's little brother going had already been spread. I could only imagine the crowd of girls that would be awaiting my arrival.

The school uniforms were a little different for me. I had been used to wearing whatever I pleased in middle school but now I was forced to wear black or blue pants and a white collared shirt with a red or blue tie. I made the red tie hang lose along with the shirt and threw on the blue pants. I combed back my hair and went downstairs to see what was cooking.

The Uchiha mansion was quite big and so I usually made sure to grab my stuff before heading downstairs where everyone else was. It would take too much time to have to go all the way back up and so I packed everything the night before.

--

When I arrived downstairs my mother and brother were already eating breakfast. My father was gone for the day and that just left me to join them.

"Sasuke, I saw a moving van in front of the mansion across from ours. I think we have new neighbors. Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah, wonderful."

"Good, because I'm going to send the butler over to invite them to dinner tonight!"

"Mom, their probably just a bunch of old people who've finally decided to retire. Leave them alone."

"No, I saw the family a couple days ago. Their actually about my age."

"Ok, and it doesn't mean we have to invite them over."

"Come on little bro, I hear they have a daughter about your age."

"When you say about my age it usually means someone about four years younger than me. Forget it!"

"Sasuke Uchiha! We're inviting them over for dinner and you're going to sit here with the rest of the family whether you like it or not."

"Whatever, I'm going to school."

"Umm, aren't I your ride?"

I turned back to my older brother. He wasn't dressed in his school uniform. I figured it had to be a joke.

"Why would you be going? It's freshmen orientation and you're a senior."

"Yeah, but I told my teacher I'd join this link leader thing and I didn't know until yesterday that it meant I'd have to come in today. So yeah, I am going."

"Then why aren't you dressed in the school uniform?"

"I don't have to. Check the school handbook bro. Seniors can wear whatever they want."

"Figures..."

I sat at the table and waited for my brother to give me a ride as I listened to my mother go on about the dinner that I'd be forced to go to tonight.

--

Naruto's POV

--

I had spent my entire summer in summer school because of my eighth grade grades. I tried to get a hold of some of my friends but it was no use. They had all gone off to some exotic place during the summer and weren't planning on coming back until school started which was today.

I put on the school uniform which I hated more than the clothes that my mother picks out for me. I quickly combed my blonde hair and grabbed my bookbag. I ran downstairs where my mother had prepared my favorite dish, ramen. I usually hastened my pace in order to get downstairs to eat whatever mom makes for me. She was an excellent cook and she knew exactly what I loved. My father had already left for work and so it was just me and my mom.

"Are you excited about your first day of school?"

"Heck yeah!"

"I'm glad! I hope you have a wonderful first day!"

"I will don't you worry!"

"I won't but don't get lost. It's a big new school."

"Don't worry mom! As soon as I get there I'm going to go find Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji. They'll know where to go."

"Alright, as long as you don't get lost and end up late for class."

"Mom, for the last time don't worry. I'll be fine!"

"Ok, well have a good day sweetie. I love you!"

"I love you to mom! Gotta' go!"

I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran right out the door for my first day as a high school student! This was going to be great!

--

**Author commentation: **I hope you guys liked my first chapter! There's more to come if you guy's liked it!


	2. Freshmen Orientation

Kage Highschool: Freshmen Year Kage Highschool: Freshmen Year

What happens when Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura start high school? Sakura's just moved to Konoha, Sasuke's the number 1 school hottie, and Naruto's clueless. Find out what happens during their high school adventure!

**Submitter Notes:** The story will contain POV's of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto…if I did, Sakura & Sasuke would be together as well as Hinata & Naruto…since they obviously aren't then I obviously don't own Naruto. **

Character Information

Character Information

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 15

Grade: 9

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 15

Grade: 9

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 15

Grade: 9

--

Chapter 2: Freshmen Orientation

Sakura's POV

--

I was so nervous as I walked to school that my stomach was doing flip flops. I didn't know a single person at this school and to make it worse it was high school. I was going to look like such an outcast not talking to anyone. I couldn't help but wonder if I would make any friends at this school. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm Sakura Haruno, of course I'll make friends!

I was almost to the high school and I had stopped to wait at the cross walk. The light changed to the walk symbol and so I went ahead and started across but at the same time a car was making a right turn. I moved quickly and the car stopped. They had been speeding and the driver wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry about that!"

"I..it's fine!"

I watched as the driver waved along with the passenger and then drove off. I was stuck in a state of fear and then the cross walk turned back to the don't walk sign. This morning was getting better already. Just as I thought that I was hit hard by something and knock to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"I...it's alright. I'm fine."

I tried to pick myself off the ground but I noticed that a bike was laying on top of me. The boy who was riding it quickly picked it up and then offered me his hand which I gladly accepted.

"I'm really sorry about that!"

"No, I already said that I'm fine, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Uh, alright, if you say so."

He smiled apologetically and it made me want to melt.

"Oh, umm, my name's Sai by the way."

"Mine's Sakura. Pleased to meet you."

I held out my hand and he took it gently within his and brought it up to his lips firmly kissing it. I couldn't help but blush.

"No, the pleasures all mine."

It all seemed so cliché but at the same time very romantic. He must've done this before because everything seemed too perfect.

"Are you going to Kage High?"

"Yeah, for freshmen orientation. Why does the outfit give it away?"

"Oh no, not at all."

He smiled once again and I felt my heart burst out of my chest. I smiled back politely.

"So since you're wearing the uniform as well, I can only assume that you're headed the same way as me. Am I correct?"

"That you are. Would you allow me the honor of walking you there?"

"I would love that but what about your bike?"

"I can walk it too."

I couldn't help but slightly giggle at the way he seemed to charm me.

"Am I really that funny looking?"

"Oh no, not at all. It's just that you're so sweet."

"So you laugh at sweetness, huh? Then maybe I should take you out for dinner and desert this Saturday."

"I would like that."

It seemed that walking with Sai made the trip to school a whole lot shorter and I had already made a new friend before even arriving at school. See, Sakura Haruno baby!

--

I sadly had to let Sai take his leave as he so charmingly put it when we arrived at school. I gave him my number and he gave me his. I took a look at my schedule and grimaced. I had a block class of math all year!

Period 1: Biology - Kurenai Yuhi

Period 2: English/Composition- Asuma Sarutobi

Period 3: Government/Economics - Ibiki Morino/Anko Mitarashi

Period 4 & 5: Mathematics- Kakashi Hatake

Period 6: Lunch

Period 7: Spanish- Shizune

Period 8: Physical Education- Might Guy

I looked around for where I was supposed to go and noticed a few signs pointing to the gym. I followed them and wound up in a gym pact with freshmen. I took a seat in the front so that I wouldn't have to climb over anyone and looked over my schedule again.

After everyone was seated the lights flashed in order to let everyone know to be quite but no one really paid it any attention. Then a woman with long blonde hair in a green robe came out with a purple haired woman with a microphone.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed the purple haired girl

It was so loud I thought I had surely lost my hearing. The blonde woman started to speak now.

"My name is Tsunade and I am the school's principle. The young lady next to me Referring to the purple haired loud mouth is Anko one of the four school Deans. The other three are Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Hiashi Hyuga who has a daughter that will be starting here this year. If you are sent to them one to many times you will end up in my office! If you end up in my office I promise you that it won't be pretty!"

I gulped along with over half of the other students. She was serious!

"Now, I will leave you in the capable hands of my assistant principle Shizune."

"H...Hi everyone! I just want to welcome you to Kage high! I'm sure that none of you will be sent to the principles office this year. So don't worry."

Just then a blonde haired boy came running in.

"Sorry I'm late!"

He was out of breathe and was standing in front of our entire class. I heard a couple people say rude and mean comments as he stood there with a goofy grin while scratching the back of his head.

"Uh, umm, could you take your seat please?"-Shizune

"Oh, yeah, sure, whatever you say lady!"-Naruto

"Just pipe it and sit down already! Also I'll see you in my office bright and early tomorrow morning."-Tsunade

"Alright granny!"-Naruto

"What the hell did you just say!"-Tsunade

"What?"-Naruto

This guy was such an idiot. I just hoped I wouldn't end up with him in any of my classes.

"What's your name brat?"-Tsunade

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage some day!"-Naruto

"Well Naruto Uzumaki, you get to meet with the kage of this school today."-Tsunade

"Really? Alright! Who is the kage of this school anyway? I didn't know school's had kage's?"-Naruto

"They don't which is why you'll be meeting with me, the principle, in my office."- Tsunade

"Aww man..."

He took his seat and we went on with the orientation.

--

Sasuke's POV

--

My brother finally finished eating and we got into his black ford mustang. We were going to be late and my mother wasn't to happy about that.

"Itachi hurry up! I'm going to be late for freshmen orientation!"

"Don't worry we have plenty of time."

"What clock are you going by?"

"I'm not going by time. I'm going by speed."

And with that we went speeding down the block. I shut my eyes for the first few minutes but then I couldn't stand not knowing where we were and I opened my eyes just in time to see a pink haired girl about to cross the street.

"Itachi stop!"

"Why we have a green light?"

"Yeah, only if pedestrians aren't crossing!"

"Look out!"

I couldn't look! We hit her! I know we hit her! I slowly opened my eyes and saw a scared pink haired girl clutching the crosswalk pole and waving. My brother started to go and so I waved back really fast before we were out of sight.

When we got to school I couldn't help but be angry.

"You almost hit her!"

"But I didn't!"

"You came pretty damn close!"

"But I didn't!"

"You didn't even stop to make sure she was alright!"

"I asked her is she was alright and she said she was alright."

"Yeah, she was fine alright..."

"I didn't know my bro had a thing for girls his own age? I thought you went for the ones that were four years younger?"

"Haha, very funny but not what I meant."

"But she was pretty fine."

"Shut up already! Everything that comes out of your mouth is nothing but garbage anyway."

"I got you here on time didn't I? Isn't that what counts?"

"Yeah, but you were speeding the entire way and almost hit someone. I don't call that on time, I call that reckless."

"Your starting to sound like a combination of mom and dad. I told you that you should've came with me to California. Los Angelus was a blast."

"Whatever...I've got to go."

"Ok, see you soon!"

I decided not to turn around to ask him what that meant. I honestly didn't want to know. I made my way into the gym with a bunch of girls at my heels prodding me with endless questions. I was hoping to find Neji when I got here but with the swarm of girls around me that was going to be next to impossible. I kept a tight grip on my schedule and I didn't let any of the girls see it. I knew that if they did I would have them following me to every class non-stop.

Period 1: Biology - Kurenai Yuhi

Period 2: English/Composition- Asuma Sarutobi

Period 3: Government/Economics- Ibiki Morino/Anko Mitarashi

Period 4 & 5: Mathematics- Kakashi Hatake

Period 6: Lunch

Period 7: Spanish - Shizune

Period 8: Physical Education- Might Guy

I finished looking over my schedule as fast as I could. When a woman came in yelling I just ignored her. I sat there and looked around for Neji. To my surprise I found Hinata first. She was sitting about three rows down from the top where I was. I looked around her to see if Neji might be nearby but he wasn't. I noticed a couple other people such as Ino and Tenten. They were both whispering to each other and pointing to someone in the front row that I couldn't see.

Chapter 2: Freshmen Orientation Pt. 1

I decided that it didn't matter and so I sat back and listened to the endless nonsense that came from the principles mouth. Then a loud mouth twerp ran in screaming which made it all worse.

"Damn it, this is going to take forever. I just want to go home already. Maybe I'll go to the private island this weekend. I'm sure Itachi won't go and so that'll make it all the better."

I was thinking out loud and I didn't have to worry about the girls around me noticing because they were too interested in the retard up front getting yelled at. This really was going to be a long school year.

--

Naruto's POV

--

I was so excited about the first day of school. I had even shown up early. Now all I needed to do was find the guys. I looked around and walked up to random people. I figured they must be where everyone else is going so I went up to a bunch of guys leaning against a wall and talking.

"Hey, do you guys know where the freshmen are supposed to go?"

"Yeah, everyone's going to the gym."

"Ok, thanks!"

"Wait, if you go the way everyone else is it'll be packed. If you go down that hall and make a right and then keep following it until you see a big door you'll find the gym."

"Oh, thanks! Thanks a lot!"

I took off down the hall that he had pointed to. I eventually found my way to a gym. I walked inside but there was no one there.

"Hello?"

I waited for a reply but no one answered.

"I guess no one else is here yet. Cool! I'm the first one!"

I decided to take out my schedule and check to see what exactly I had first.

Period 1: Government/ Economics- Ibiki Morino/ Anko Mitarashi

Period 2: Biology - Kurenai Yuhi

Period 3: English/Composition - Asuma Sarutobi

Period 4 & 5: Mathematics - Kakashi Hatake

Period 6: Lunch

Period 7: Spanish- Shizune

Period 8: Physical Education - Might Guy

"Aww man, I have two periods of math all year?!"

I was disappointed. So far this school had turned out crappy. I checked my watch and noticed that it should've already started. Just then I heard a loud yell and I knew that I was in the wrong gym. I dashed out of the gym and back the way I came from.

"Damn them! They tricked me!"

I busted through the doors and ran into the...gym? Wait there are two?

"Sorry I'm late!"

"Uh, umm, could you take your seat please?"-Brunette

"Oh, yeah, sure, whatever you say lady!"

"Just pipe it and sit down already! Also I'll see you in my office bright and early tomorrow morning." - Blonde lady

"Alright granny!"

"What the hell did you just say?!"- Blonde

"What?"

"What's your name brat?"- Blonde

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be hokage someday!"

"Well Naruto Uzumaki, you get to meet the kage of this school today!"-blonde

"Really? Alright! Who is the kage of this school anyway? I didn't know schools had kage's?

"They don't which is why you'll be meeting with me, the principle, in my office."-Blonde

"Aww man..."

I took a quick glance around and finally found all the guys sitting in the very back row!

"Why do they always have to do this to me?"

I started my ascent towards me seat.

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through!"

"OW!"-Student 1

"Watch it!"-Student 2

"Move it already!"-Student 3

I made it to my seat as quickly as possible. Kiba was snickering underneathe his hood.

"Why the hell did you guys have to sit all the way up here?!"

"We did it so that we'd be able to find you easier and so that we'd be easier to find. How were we supposed to know that you were going to show up late?"- Shikamaru

"Whatever..."

"Figures you'd be the first one out of the entire school to be sent to the principles office this year."-Chouji

"Shut up fatty!"

"What did you just call me?!"- Chouji

"Fatty, got a problem with it?!"

Shikamaru was sitting in between the two of us trying to calm us down.

"You know what let's not be the outcasts for once. Sit down and stop your bickering! I feel like I'm surrounded by the two people I went to elementary school with."-Shikamaru

"That's because they are the same to people that you were surrounded by in elementary school!"- Kiba

"Yeah, I know, how troublesome..."- Shikamaru

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining when I busted us out of the principles office!"

"Yeah, climbing through the window was a great plan. We just got in twice as much trouble the next day and I believe it was you that got us into trouble when you tossed a Frisbee at that blonde with the four pig tails."- Shikamaru

"Really? I don't remember that part."

"Of course you don't. Now sit down and be quiet for once so that we all don't get in trouble."- Shikamaru.

I did as Shikamaru said and I stayed quite or at least as quite as I could be until the very end of the ceremony.

"Damn you Naruto!"- Shikamaru

"What?"

"Did you have to scream 'Yay, the old hag's done with her speech.' Now we're all going to be in her office tomorrow morning."- Shikamaru

Sakura/Sasuke/Naruto's POV

Sakura's thoughts

Sasuke's thoughts

+Naruto's thoughts+

--

After the speech on school rules:

"Ok, now we're going to divide all of you up into your new groups. These groups are going to remain the same throughout your little high school lives here at Kage High. Those people that are in your groups will be the people that you are called up with when you graduate in 4 years. So get used to them! Now listen to your name be called by however your link leader might be!" - Anko

Everyone sat quietly awaiting to be called...

Itachi walked up to the stand and began yelling out names.

"Sasuke Uchiha..."

"Ugh, not him! Anyone but him!" -Sasuke

"Neji Hyuga..."

Well, at least I have Neji.

"Naruto Uzumaki..."

Why does that name sound familiar?

"Yeah! Right here! Coming! Hold on a moment!"-Naruto

"Oh my god! Not him!"- Sasuke

"Shikamaru Nara..."

"Alright! We're together!"- Naruto

He looked up at a disgruntled Shikamaru and gave him a thumbs up.

"Kiba Inuzuka...Chouji Akimichi..."

"Yeah! We're all together!"-Naruto

Naruto was beaming with a giant smile on his face.

"Ino Yamanaka...Tenten...wait, is there a last name?"

"Nope, that's it!"- Tenten

A blonde with a ponytail and a brunette with two buns walked up to the group with slight smiles on their faces.

"I hope Hinata's with us."-Tenten

"Me too!"- Ino

"Hinata Hyuga...and finally Sakura Haruno!"

All ten people gathered around Itachi.

He looks kind of familiar but that's not possible since I don't know anyone around here. Oh well...

Sakura's pink hair caught his attention as they began to walk out of the gym and into an empty hallway.

OMG, that's the girl that Itachi almost ran over!

They turned into an empty classroom and they all sat in the empty desks.

"Hey, Sakura, was it? Is your hair naturally that color?"- Ino

Everyone's attention turned to Sakura. She began to become slightly nervous.

I'm Sakura Haruno. I don't get nervous.

She took a breath and then answered Ino's question.

"Yes, my hair's naturally this color. My mother's is the same color as mine."-Sakura

"I thought you were a stick of cotton candy when you first sat down."-Ino

Sasuke noticed that Ino was purposely trying to set a spark off in the pink haired girl's head. He wanted to tell them to knock it off but he didn't want it to come to the pink haired girl's attention that Ino was purposely being mean.

"Oh really, when I first saw you I thought I saw a Barbie doll. I guess I did because you seem pretty fake to me."-Sakura

Everyone became quite except for Tenten.

"She got you there! That was a burn! She knows how this game works!"-Tenten

Ino was becoming furious and everyone could see it. Sakura just sat there smiling. She didn't want to be mean and she didn't want to make any enemies on her first day of school so she did what any sensible person would do. She offered her hand and said...

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm sorry for my rude behavior but you weren't being very nice yourself. I could hear you talking all throughout the assembly. I may not have been looking at you but that doesn't mean that me ears couldn't hear you. I hope we can still be friends however, especially since I just moved here and I don't really no anyone."

Sakura gave a sweet and innocent smile that not even Ino could say no to.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka and I'd be happy to be friends with you."

"Oooo, and I'm Tenten! I'll be your friend too!"

The three girls started to chat while everyone else just sat there baffled.

"Umm, Shikamaru, what just happened?"-Naruto

"How should I know? Women, how troublesome..."-Shikamaru

Sasuke just sat there trying to figure it out himself.

A girl insulted Ino who doesn't take shit from anyone and then offered to be her friend? And what's even more confusing is that Ino accepted...?

"Looks like this girls good at more things than badmouthing people."-Neji

"Yeah, like dodging cars..."-Sasuke

"What? When did you see that happen?"-Neji

"From the passenger seat of my brother's car."-Sasuke

"Your brother almost ran her over and she hasn't said anything yet?"- Neji

"Nope, probably because he sped off so quick that she couldn't tell who it was."-Sasuke

"So your brother almost hit her and then kept driving without making sure that she was alright?"-Neji

"That's what I said."-Sasuke

"My god! If she finds out she might hate you for life!"-Neji

"I know but on the other hand...who could hate this?"-Sasuke

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten overheard the last comment.

"Well someone's a little too full of himself. I can honestly say that i'm unimpressed especially after this morning."-Sakura

"Looks like she can."-Neji

"Look I'm sorry about this morning!"-Sasuke

"Why? I'm not."-Sakura

"You're not?"-Sasuke & Neji

"No, why would I be. He was amazing."-Sakura

"I think your brother did hit her."-Neji

"Huh? What are you talking about?"-Sakura

"What are you talking about?"- Sasuke

"I'm talking about the guy I met this morning after he hit me with his bike."-Sakura

"Do you attract objects on wheels or something?"-Neji

"What?"-Sakura

"Well, you were almost hit by his brother's car and then you were hit by a bike?" -Neji

Everyone else just sat and listened intently to the conversation.

"Wait, that was you in the car."-Sakura

She was staring directly at Sasuke.

"I told him to stop!"-Sasuke

"Wait a minute! You almost hit her with your car? You can drive?"-Naruto

"Shut up dobe!"-Sasuke

"Don't tell me to shut up you cockatiel!"-Naruto

"What did you just say?"-Sasuke

"Hard of hearing too?"-Naruto

"Wait! How did the conversation that I was having with him change into you two buffoons arguing?"-Sakura

They both looked at Sakura stupefied and dumbfounded on what they should say next.

"Anyways lets change this to a happier topic, shall we? Let's get to know one another."-Itachi

"I think we just did. The blonde's as fake as a Barbie, the pink haired woman can repel and attract medal, the brunettes ready to be friends with anyone and overexcited about everything, the girl with the blue/ black hair is shy, the guy with the bird haircut is just as loud and stupid as my clueless friend Naruto, Chouji is an eating machine, you're a maniac driver, Kiba's a dog loving freak..."-Shikamaru

"Hey, who are you calling a freak!"-Kiba

"...and I'm the lazy yet secret genius who could one day lord over you all if I give up my lazy features which we all know isn't going to happen and so-forth."-Shikamaru

Everyone just blinked a couple of times while trying to compute everything to memory.

"So Shikamaru?"-Naruto

"Yes my flabbergasted, loud mouth, one of a kind, friend?"-Shikamaru

"Why did you add 'so -forth'?"-Naruto

"God, did I mention dimwitted when I was describing you?"-Shikamaru

Not grasping that he was being insulted Naruto answered his question.

"I don't think so..."-Naruto

Everyone in the room blinked at Naruto's stupidity.

"I added so-forth to add smartness to my statement but now that everyone knows that it just lost it's smartness."-Shikamaru

"Ok, I understand. so-forth"-Naruto

"Why did you just..."-Shikamaru

"To sound smart!"-Naruto

"But I just said that now that everyone knows it lost it's smartness and..."-Shikamaru

"I know but it doesn't mean that they won't forget and then I'll sound smart!"-Naruto

"No, you won't, but as I was saying before you cut me off...and you didn't use the word correctly in your sentence."-Shikamaru

"Oh, well then, how do use it?"-Naruto

"I'm not going to even bother explaining it because then you'll have more questions and before you know it, I'll have taught you an entire English lesson."-Shikamaru

"So, is that a no?"-Naruto

"What do you think?"-Shikamaru

"Uh..."-Naruto

"Why did I ask?"-Shikamaru

"I don't know. Why did you ask?"-Naruto

"Stop answering me non-rhetorical question!"-Shikamaru

"What's a non-rhetorical question?"-Naruto

"It's when a person asks a question and doesn't want an answer."-Shikamaru

"Why would people ask questions if they didn't want answers?"-Naruto

"Naruto, enough. I'm not teaching you anymore! Leave that to whoever your English teacher is. I wish him luck."-Shikamaru

"That reminds me!"-Naruto

Naruto started looking through his pockets.

"Naruto, what are you looking for?"-Shikamaru

"Probably the marbles that fell out of his head."-Chouji

"Found it!"-Naruto

He was holding a crumpled up piece of paper.

"What is it?"-Shikamaru

"My schedule!"-Naruto

"That reminds me! I wanted you all to read out your schedules to each other!"-Itachi

"What did you lose the lesson plan?"-Sasuke

"No, I told you I didn't know that I was going to have to do this when I signed up for it."-Itachi

--

When everyone was finished reading off their schedules some but not all were happy with who would be in their classes.

"Hey Tenten! Looks like we have all of our classes together!"-Sakura

"Yeah, and it seems that Sasuke and Neji have our same exact schedules."-Tenten

"Great! I'm going to have every class with the guy who tried to hit me with a car and his best friend."-Sakura

"It wasn't me! It was my brother! I told him to stop!"-Sasuke

--

"Uh,uh, Naruto?"-Hinata

"Oh hey, umm..."-Naruto

"It's Hinata."-Hinata

"Oh yeah, I knew that! Well, what did you want to ask?"-Naruto

"Well, I, umm, wanted to know, about, err, your schedule."-Hinata

Naruto just stood there looking at the blushing girl until his brain finally computed what she was trying to ask.

"Yeah, sure!"-Naruto

He pulled out his schedule and handed it to her and she did the same.

"Hey, it looks like we're in all the same classes together!"-Naruto

"Mmhhmmm"-Hinata

He gave his goofy grin and Hinata gave a shy and weary smile.

"Hey Hinata! You have the same schedule as Naruto?"-Tenten

"Yes"-Hinata

"Then looks like you and Ino will be spending a lot of quality time together because she does too!"-Tenten

Hinata smiled and gave off a shy blush as she walked over to where the girls were. The day of orientation went by quickly, so much so that everyone was home or almost home before they knew it.

--

Sakura was walking home when and just as she was about to cross the sidewalk a car came and stopped right on it.

"Hey!"-Sakura

"Where do you live?"-Itachi

"I...umm..."-Sakura

"Do you want a ride or not?"-Itachi

"Umm, sure."-Sakura

She walked over to the car and got into the backseat. The hood was down so she tied her hair back into ponytail in order to stop it from going crazy in the wind.

"So where do you live?"-Itachi

"12974 Cherry Drive"-Sakura

"Are you serious?"-Itachi

"Yes, why?"-Sakura

"We're your new neighbors!"-Itachi

Itachi smiled and turned the corner fast and Sakura hit the belt hard as it stopped in order to hold her back. Sasuke was looking queasy in the front seat.

"You shouldn't have gotten in the car!"-Sasuke

"What?!"-Sakura

The wind was too loud and they were unable to hear each other.

"I said you shouldn't have gotten in the car!!"-Sasuke

"A little too late to be saying that now. Don't you think!"-Sakura

--

**Author's Comments: Thanks to **XxFlowerAngelxX & Mariegurl's comments, the second chapter is now up. I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, and another thanks to mYlOsTfEeLiNgS for making my story a favorite! You guys are awesome! The same rules are still going to apply though. If people want me to update then they'll have to leave 'good' comments and or if I receive more favorites! You guys rock!


	3. Dinner at The Uchiha's

Chapter 3: Dinner at the Uchiha's

(Sorry but there won't be a Naruto POV in Pt.1 or 2 of this chapter & I might combine the POV's of Sasuke and Sakura but I will give you notice when I do)

~Sakura's thoughts~

*Sasuke's thoughts*

-------------------- Combined POV -------------------

When the car stopped Sakura and Sasuke both leapt out. Even though Sakura had made an attempt to save her hair with the hair band it failed dramatically as the hair band was hanging at the very ends of her hair. Other parts of her hair had been flung about. At the moment it was draped over her face as she was down on her knees trying to stop her stomach from hurling thanks to all of the sharp turns Itachi made. Sasuke couldn't help but look over at the girl who was once so composed until she made the mistake of getting into the same car as his brother. He looked at her disastrous hair and although he knew that his wasn't any better he began to chuckle a bit which didn't help his nauseated stomach in the least.

"What's so funny?"

"Your hair!"

She pulled her hair from her face and it only made Sasuke laugh harder. Her hair looked like a weird bird nest as it was matted into a big giant pink ball. You could even say that it looked like bubble gum. Sakura looked into the outside mirror of the car and saw her horrendous reflection. Looking at herself in the horrible condition that she was in just made her want to barf but instead she decided to join in the laughter at her pathetic hair. Sasuke stopped laughing as he noticed that she was now laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Sakura just looked at him and blinked with an incredulous look.

"My hair."

Sasuke just couldn't figure her out. Most women would be crying and screaming at him for even beginning to laugh. He knew that Ino would've murdered him by now but not her. No, instead she joined in with the laughter.

"You're one strange girl."

"Who are you calling strange? You're the one who styles your hair to look like a duck's butt!"

Sasuke felt his hair and then realized that it really was shaped like the butt of a duck. His cheeks became rosy as he blushed for the first time ever. Sakura just gave him a look of remorse.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I didn't know that you didn't know that you styled your hair in the shape of a duck's behind."

"I...umm....my hair automatically comes out like this."

"Are you serious? You automatically have duck-butt hair?"

Sasuke was beginning to become embarrassed more than he already was. None of his fangirls ever said anything bad about him. No one had ever said anything bad about him besides the dorky blonde from advisory. She alone had said what no girl dare say to his face. He had the hair of a duck's butt.

"Hey you two know that you're going to get hit by a car sitting in the street like that!"-Itachi

"No we won't! Not as long as you're in the house!"-Sasuke

With that said Itachi shut the door.

"I better go home. See ya later duck-butt."

Sasuke grimaced at the name.

"I'm just joking! Later Sasuke!"

"Later."

(Sasuke POV)

Sasuke watched as she walked across the street and went inside the mansion. He then turned his attention back to his own mansion. He slowly walked over to the door and attempted to open it but it was of no use. He tried a little harder but it still didn't work. He tried to push against it in case it was jammed but it was still no use.

"Itachi! Open this damn door!"

He continued banging on the door and pushing against it. Nothing was effective. He backed about twelve feet away from the door and prepared to ram it. He started his run and just as he reached the door that he was about to collide with it opened. Sasuke flew into the house and tripped over the rug making him fall flat on his face.

"Are you ok little brother?"

"Damn you Itachi!"

"Are you mad? Here, have a tissue."

Itachi was oh so conveniently holding a box of tissues which seemed to piss me off more than I would have expected. As I went to launch at him I felt blood run down from my nose. Instead of attacking Itachi I took the box of tissues.

"See, what are brothers for."

I gave him a dirty look in which he just smiled at. Why did he have to be like that? Why did he have to always try to show me up? I put the Kleenex to my nose and leaned my head back. I went straight up to my room and laid down on my bed. The bleeding seemed like it would never stop. I went through tissue after tissue. My bedside trash can was full of the bloody tissues. Soon enough...meaning half an hour later, it stopped. Itachi came in my room and decided to pester me.

"So what did you think of your first day of high school?"

"Shouldn't mom be asking me that question and not you since you were there?"

"Oh, mom can have her time later. The real question I wanted to ask you was what did you think of your totally awesome big brother?"

I had no idea how to answer that question. He had caused so many things to go wrong that it wasn't even funny.

"I was just that great wasn't I? All those freshmen girls were drooling over me. Especially the one with the pink hair that I gave a ride to today. I could tell she was thrilled to be in such a close vicinity with me."

"Will you shut up?! Do you hear yourself when you speak? You think you're so great, amazing, and god's gift to women but you're not! By the way that pink haired girl was staring at you because you almost hit her with your car!"

"I knew you thought I was amazing!"

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"Of course! I'm great, amazing, god's gift to women and I need to apologize to the pink haired chick that likes me. I understood every word you said! Thanks for telling me I'm so amazing and I'd say the same about you but then I'd be lying so I'll see you at dinner time along with my new pink haired playmate!"

"She's not your personal toy and what do you mean you'll see her at dinner?"

"Weren't you listening to mom this morning? God, at least I bother to listen to everything that someone else has to say."

And with that Itachi left the room.

"Damn it...I forgot that we were having the new neighbors over for dinner."

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

-------------------------------------------------

I slowly walked to my front door and I was about to turn back around to take one last look at my new neighbor when a note on the door caught my attention. I pulled it off and quickly went inside.

"Dear new neighbors, I would be delighted to have you over at dinner tonight 7 pm sharp. I hope you don't have plans because I'd love to meet you all and I hope we become good friends. Please notify me ASAP to let me know how many chairs will be needed at dinner tonight. Sincerely, The Uchihas

#303-826-7289 / 12973 Cherry Drive "

"Huh, dinner at Sasuke's house? I'd rather not..."

"Of my goodness! What happened to your hair?!"-Mother

"I...um...got a ride with a friend."

"Was it a motorcycle? You know that I don't want you to be riding on motorcycles. They're dangerous."

"I know mom, but I won't on a motorcycle. It was a convertible."

"Oh, I see."

My mother quickly got over her phase of worry and now that left only curiosity.

"So who gave you a ride?"

"Our new neighbors from across the street."

"That's nice. We should have them over for dinner tomorrow night. Don't you?"

"Sure mom, whatever you say."

"Good, that would be just a splendid idea!"

"Yep, sure would."

I tried to get past my mother but she wasn't going to let me by until all of her questions were answered and my sarcastic tone wasn't helping any.

"What's that you're holding?"

"Oh, this, nothing."

"Let me see it."

"No, it's just something that was taped to our door."

"Let me see it."

I knew I couldn't fight my mom. She always got her way. I gently handed her the note and she snatched it away as soon as the tip of the paper touched her hand leaving a paper cut on my finger. I stood there and winced at the paper cut while watching my mother look over the note.

"You weren't going to tell me that we got invited to dinner at the neighbors, were you?"

I looked around for some escape route. I knew if I made it to the stairs I would be safe. She wouldn't be able to get me. I slowly edged my way closer but she grabbed me by the ear and so I followed the pain and it led me to a chair in the dining room where there was no escape.

"Sakura Haruno, answer my question."

I listened to the menace in her voice and I looked up into my mothers fiery green eyes. She was shooting daggers right at me with those eyes. If only looks could kill! I'd be happily in heaven and away from her. I dropped my gaze to the floor and tried to find the answer hidden somewhere in my throat.

"Look at me. Were you or were you not going to tell me about this dinner invitation?"

"I...I wasn't."

"Sakura Haruno get your ass upstairs and fix yourself up. I want you to look nice and presentable to these people. We're going to dine with them tonight. It's just going to be the two of us since your fathers gone on a business trip. So that means that you need to be extra gorgeous for them tonight."

I looked back up into my mothers eyes expecting to see death but instead I saw a smile. Her personality had changed so fact you would swear she was Bipolar. I tried to make a smile through the fear that was built up inside me but it came out kind of wavery.

"Sakura, sweetie, I love you. I just want you to be honest with me."

"I love you to mom and I will be."

"Good, now go upstairs and get ready. You have two and a half hours."

"But it's not until 7?"

"Yes, but it's good to always be early."

I started my way upstairs and turned back just once and I saw that my mother was already on the phone talking. It figures she wouldn't want to just stay home with me for once.

----------------------

Sasuke's POV

----------------------

The phone started to ring downstairs. I waited for the help to pick it up but my mother must've beaten them to it as I listened to her talk on the phone in a cheerful tone. I had no clue who it was but it was making my mother really happy.

A few moments later she came running up all the many stairs and straight into my room.

"Guess what?!"

"Hn"

"They're coming!"

"Who's coming?"

"The new neighbors! Do you ever listen to a word I say?"

I had gotten that twice today. I never listen. It seemed as if I was the only one that listened. My mother hastened to Itachi's room and I could hear her screaming what she considered good news but for me dinner tonight with the pink haired girl would just be awkward.

"Sasuke, start getting ready!"

"Ready? For what?"

"Dinner!"

"I am ready. All I need for dinner is my stomach and I surely have that."

"Sasuke Uchiha, you're going to look nice for our company tonight. Go take a shower or something. You smell awful."

My mother quickly left to go tell my father the good news. He was gone on a business trip and so he was the lucky one who wouldn't be here. My mother was excited about having an excuse to call him. I really didn't understand why but 'women are just like that' was the only excuse I could come up with.

I decided to take a shower even though I didn't think I smelled bad at all. She probably had smelt the odor Itachi left when he came in earlier. I turned on the hot and cold water. It fell quickly as I jumped back in order to not get wet before hand. I went and got a change of clothes from my walk in closet and then set them out on my bed. When I went back into the bathroom I noticed how ravaged my hair looked and thought maybe it was best that I take a shower. I could only imagine that pinky took one immediately.

I took off my clothes and stepped into the warm shower. Unfortunately I stepped onto the soap that was on the ground and fell backwards causing a loud bang.

"Damn it Itachi!"

"What did I do?"

I turned to see my older brother peaking his head in through the door.

"What are you doing in my room? Get out!"

"Ok, I thought you might at least want some privacy but you obviously love your amazing, awesome, great, and wonderful big brother too much to be without him for even a second. I just hope you're not like this at high school."

He stepped completely into the bathroom and out of my bedroom which was connected to my private bathroom.

"That's not what I meant when I said get out."

"But you called out my name."

"That's because you've been using my bathroom and you left the soap on the floor again."

"I haven't been using your bathroom just your soap."

"Then you can keep it."

I picked up the soap that was lying next to me and threw it at Itachi. He caught it and put it in his...pocket?

"Thanks, I always welcome gifts from the little brother that admires me so."

"I don't admire you."

"Oh, I was meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why are you taking a shower sitting down?"

I could feel my face grow hot with fury and it made the water seem almost cold compared to my heat of rage.

"That's because you left the soap on the bottom of the shower floor for me to step on it."

"No I didn't. I left it there for you to notice. I never thought you'd be as clumsy as to trip on it."

"Will you just get out!"

"Alright, see you downstairs soon! I'm sure that pink haired girl will look just ravishing tonight! Especially because she won't be wearing our school uniform but that outfit does look good on her. I think the school made an excellent choice when saying that the girls had to wear skirts."

"Out!"

"Ok, goodbye little bro! Oh, and please don't drown!"

"Get out already!"

---------------------------

I watched as Itachi left and then I stood up again. This time without tripping or slipping. I thought about what Itachi had said..."...I'm sure that pink haired girl will look just ravishing tonight! Especially since she won't be wearing our school uniform..." That was right; she wouldn't be wearing the school uniform. I wonder what she dresses like.

As I was off dreaming in my own wonderland as I took a shower the water became ice cold which woke me up a bit. I tried to quicken the shower after feeling the cold ice water rush over my body.

After I got out I dried my hair and combed it so that it would at least look tidy now. I through on a black collared shirt and left the top four buttons undone showing some of my handsome chest. I then put on some dark blue jeans and a pair of black dress shoes that I had been forced to wear as part of my school uniform. I put on a dab of cologne and took a good look at my masculine figure in the mirror.

"What are you doing?"

I turned out of surprise just to see my mother standing in my doorway.

"Are you trying to impress their daughter or something?"

"No, why would you think something ridiculous like that?"

I looked at the spot directly behind her head so that she would think that I was looking at her.

"I don't know, just woman's intuition I guess. I mean you're dressed better than I expected you to and then you also put on cologne."

Women's intuition...what the hell does that mean. How can this women's intuition know so much? How does it always know? If only there was a book about it or even a small article to explain what it was I'm sure I could find a way passed it but no. I had scoured the articles, the television, the internet, and the school text books and although they may take notice to a woman's intuition they never explain what it is. This one thing that women hold over men. Basically all of the greatest scientists in the world are men and they can't figure out this one thing that burdens all men.

"I'll be downstairs waiting for our guests to arrive. Don't stare at yourself in the mirror for too long or you might not give that young lady a chance to have a look at the hard work you put in."

I turned to my mother who just smiled as I held a frown on my face at her teasing. She was enjoying having this hold over me. It wasn't fair that this intuition gave them special abilities to know everything that went through a man's head and the reasoning behind everything a man did. The only time this intuition seemed to falter was when they said they were on their special time of the month...whatever that meant. But if my mother could notice such details about my outfit then maybe the pink haired neighbor would too!

--------------------------------

Sakura's POV

-------------------------------

I went upstairs and pulled out a red halter top and dark blue bell bottom jeans that fit snugly on my waistline.

(Sakura's shirt but instead pinkish purple it's red)

--------------------

I went into my giant closet and began to search for the right shoes to wear. It took some time but I found them! They were beautiful gold shoes laced with diamonds.

I took my new outfit and laid it all down on my king size bed. Then I hurried into my private lavatory where I started the bath water. I had decided to wash my hair while in the bath instead of taking a shower. I put my lavender bath soap in and watched as the bubbles began to form. I put in some bath salt and then took off my clothes and began edging my body into the water.

It was hot, just the way I liked it. My mother was off getting ready herself. I heard her fall earlier while trying to reach to the top of her closet for her favorite shoes. She was such a klutz and that's where I got my own klutziness from. I was surprised I hadn't done anything to embarrass myself yet...well, besides the hair incident...but that wasn't my fault!

I relaxed in the water and then I took down the shower head and began to wash my hair. I know, weird way to do it but if you're smart you should know that I have a Jacuzzi sized bath tub and so water won't escape that easily. I then put loads of shampoo that smelled of roses in my hair. I massaged my scalp as I calmly lathered my hair with the shampoo. I took down the shower head and rinsed my hair then I followed up with the repeat. After that, I began lathering my hair with conditioner and finished it off with the rinse.

I was glad that I had extra time after washing my hair because that meant that I could bathe in the warm water for a bit longer. I was quickly interrupted though.

"What are you still doing in the bath? We're going to be late!"

I looked at the clock then turned back to my mom with an annoyed look.

"It's only 5:30 mom! We're not supposed to be there until 7!"

"I told you that we're showing up at 6:30!"

She quickly huffed out of my bathroom and then out of my room slamming both of the doors leaving me to get my relaxed body out of the little bit of heaven that I had fallen into. I grabbed a pink towel off of the rack and then I dried my sopping wet hair. I made sure that not an ounce of me was wet when I stepped off onto the cold floor of my lavatory. I pulled the plug on my giant bathtub and then went off into my bedroom.

I dried my hair with the dryer while still wearing only my towel. I didn't want to get my clothes wet. When I was done brushing it and making it look smooth and pretty I turned to my bed where my outfit sat. I was quick on getting dressed and when I checked the time we still had half an hour until 6:30. It was surely going to be a long wait. I decided to go sit on the balcony and stare up at the stars. I grabbed my lucky onyx ring on the way there and put it on as I sat on the balcony.

I looked over at the Uchiha house. It was completely lit up. One room caught my attention the most though. Sasuke Uchiha was standing in front of his mirror admiring himself.

"Hmm, and I thought that only girls do that."

"Only girls do what?"

I turned to see my mother standing at the edge of the balcony right behind me in a beautiful frilly red dress. It cut right above her knees and it made her look like she was only a little bit older than me. She was gorgeous. Dad was seriously missing out on seeing such a beautiful and rare sight. Not that my mother didn't always look beautiful...it's just that tonight she looked especially beautiful as the stars glowed in the night just like her eyes. Those emerald eyes that both she and I shared.

"Oh, I thought that only girls admire themselves in the mirror."

"Oh no honey, your father used to look at himself in the mirror every morning. Actually, he still does."

"Do you miss him?'

I was sorry for asking the question soon after the fact as I noticed her happy expression turn to a sad one.

"Yes, I do sweetheart but he'll be back soon."

"But then he'll just leave again. He barely spends any time with us anymore."

"I know but work comes first. Just think about how rich we are. All that money has to come from some place."

"Yeah, I guess so."

I turned my gaze back to the Uchiha that was admiring himself. Could he be like my father? If I were to fall for a guy like him, would he leave me in a big house all by myself the way my father does my mother?

"Sweetheart, you'll always have me. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

"But even you have an international business. You go off to some foreign country to attend some meeting and leave me by myself all the time."

"You're not by yourself and at least your not here. We usually send you and whomever you want to some exotic paradise to have fun."

"You're right. Who needs a parents love when you can go off to some beach with your friends."

"Sakura, is that what you think we do to you?"

"Yes, you do it every weekend."

"You know that your father and I can't help it when work comes up..."

"Yes, I know that but it would be nice if we could spend some time together for once. Just you and me."

"Well, I talked to you this morning about a mother daughter trip. So don't worry. In a couple of months we'll be on a cruise in the Caribbean. Just the two of us!"

I just smiled at her knowing that she wouldn't go and that something would come up last minute. Then I watched as my mother declared it was time to go. I hopped up and grabbed my miniature handbag and followed after her.

We walked down the driveway and across the street to the Uchiha mansion. We walked up their driveway and my mother held her nimble finger lightly against the door bell and pushed.

Sakura's POV

It didn't take long for Mrs. Uchiha to open the door. She just stood there with a smiling face. She looked just as gorgeous as my mom did. She had a lovely smile to match too!

"Come in! Welcome to our home! Sasuke's upstairs in his room. Give him a moment." - Mrs. Uchiha

I looked at the stairs and the way that they spiraled up. I couldn't help but imagine the fun I could have on those.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Uchiha." -Sakura

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well! You can call my Mikoto. And your names are?"-Mikoto

"Mines Elizabeth and this is my daughter Sakura."- Elizabeth/ Mrs. Haruno

"Elizabeth? You really don't hear names like that around here."-Mikoto

"It's because we're not originally from here. My husband is but I'm actually from England."-Elizabeth

"I see, well your daughter and you sure do look alike. You're both gorgeous."-Mikoto

"Oh, thank you, but I think she looks more like her father than me. We look nothing alike."-Elizabeth

I was appalled at my mother's words. I looked nothing like my father and almost all of me looked like her. Sure she may have been a little taller...but that was the only difference. We both had pink hair, jade green eyes, pasty white skin, and an attitude problem along with a bit of denial. We were the same two halves in a whole. My father on the other hand, was handsome, masculine, had shaggy brown hair, and his personality could light up a room. I admired his ability to sweet talk anyone into doing what he wants. He taught me everything I know.

"Umm, Sasuke should be down in a short moment. If you'd like Sakura, you could go up and get him. Oh, but all those stairs..."-Mikoto

"No, it's fine! I like going up and down the stairs. That's how I stay in shape don't you know."-Sakura

"Alright, well, it's on the top floor, take your first right and then it should be the first door you see. If you want you two can stay up there until dinner's ready while me and your mother get acquainted down here."-Mikoto

"Alright thank you!"-Sakura

-----------------------------------------

I gracefully made my way up the path of almost never-ending stairs. I checked the time when I got up there and couldn't help but smile. It was only 6:40! I made it up in high heels in ten minutes! It was a very big deal for me.

I took my first right just as Mikoto had instructed me to and appeared at the first door that I saw. I gently knocked on it hoping it was the right one.

(Combined!)

"Mom, it's not even 6:50 yet! You said 7 didn't you?"

"Yes, she did but my mother likes to arrive early."

Sasuke turned around in shock. He wasn't expecting her so soon and he was embarrassingly checking himself out in the mirror but when he saw her his jaw felt like it was going to drop.

"You look...beautiful."

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself."

*How can she look so gorgeous?*

~He looks hotter close up and his room smells really good to boot! ~

"Oh, umm, your mother sent me up so that she could talk with my mother alone."

"Oh, ok, so I guess that means you're going to be hanging out up here then?"

"Yeah, looks like it. Umm, do you mind me asking you a question?"

"No, what is it?"

"Well, I don't want to sound rude or anything but...what happened to your face?"

Sasuke looked away and back towards the mirror. His face was a bit red and puffy from hitting the floor. It was not a pretty sight.

"I...umm"

"He tried to eat the floor."-Itachi

Sakura turned around in time to see Sasuke's older brother Itachi walk in.

"What?"-Sakura

"Well, this is what happened..."-Itachi

"Itachi, shut up and get out!"-Sasuke

"Don't be so rude little brother. We have a guest here that has come to meet our family and not just you. So maybe I should take her into my room and you can come in whenever you like."-Itachi

Sasuke knew what happened in Itachi's room when he was left alone with a girl and he really didn't want something like that to happen tonight.

"Alright, you can stay."-Sasuke

"Thank you little bro but I was planning to stay anyway. I mean you're my little brother. I can do whatever I want to you and you can't do a thing about it."

*We'll see about that when you find your head hanging from the roof top!*

~Ok, maybe I should've stayed downstairs with the rest of the girls...~

"So like I was saying Sasuke decided to run into the house instead of walking like a normal person, tripped over a rug, and his face went straight into the floor. I bet you there's even a face print downstairs to show where the little Martian landed."-Itachi

I couldn't help but slightly giggle but then I felt sorry for Sasuke. He did get hurt after all and he's probably not used to his good looks being shattered for even a minute.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, that must've hurt."-Sakura

"I'm sure it did since he got a nose bleed but before he could drop any blood anywhere, I, his older, smarter, and much better looking brother, gave him some tissues."-Itachi

"Damn you Itachi!"-Sasuke

Sasuke began to bicker with Itachi while Sakura stood there blinking.

~Now I really wish I would've stayed downstairs. ~

"Umm, guys... (No answer)...guys... (No answer)...GUYS!!!!"-Sakura

Both stopped their arguing and looked up at the flustered pink haired chick.

*God she's loud.*

"What?"-Sasuke & Itachi

"Well, uh, umm, maybe it would be best if Itachi, you leave, and Sasuke and I can hang out. Not that I like him better or anything...it's just that we're starting freshmen year off together and I want to take the chance to get to know him better."-Sakura

"Is this because I almost hit you with my car? Because I am sincerely sorry for that! It was all Sasuke's fault!"-Itachi

"The hell it was!"-Sasuke

"See, he even admits it!"-Itachi

"Oh yeah, I caused you the driver of the vehicle, to almost hit her."-Sasuke

"See! Listen to him admit to everything!"

~Geez, they're like a couple of 4 yr olds...~

"Itachi, it's not about the car. It's because of the reason I just explained to you."-Sakura

-I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him outside of the room- Sakura

"Itachi, I just want to take this time to know Sasuke better because he's closer to my own age. So I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out."-Sakura

"Alright but can I have a moment with my brother first."-Itachi

"Of course!"-Sakura

--------------------------------

Itachi walked inside while Sakura waited in the hallway.

"What did you do to her?"-Sasuke

"Nothing...she's waiting in the hallway. I just asked her to give us a moment."-Itachi

"Well, don't. I don't need a moment with you. I've spent my whole life with you and I have the whole rest of my life trying to get rid of you."-Sasuke

"Well, I just thought you might need this."-Itachi

Itachi pulled something in a square package out of his pocket and put it into Sasuke's.

"It might be a little too big for you but I guess it'll have to do."-Itachi

Sasuke pulled it out and was completely shocked.

"What the hell am I going to need this for?!"-Sasuke

Just then after hearing all the commotion Sakura walked in.

"What's going on in here?"-Sakura

"Uh, uh, nothing!"-Sasuke

Sasuke quickly threw the square packet into his pocket. Itachi leaned over to Sasuke and whispered into his ear.

"She wants to get to know you better...wink wink, nudge nudge..."-Itachi

"You know I can hear every word your saying. Right?"-Sakura

"Of course you can!"-Itachi

Sasuke was a shade of light pink as he watched Itachi leave the room and give him a thumbs up.

"What was that all about?"-Sakura

"Oh, nothing!"-Sasuke

~Alright, what is he hiding? Why is he acting so weird all of a sudden? ~

Sakura walked over to his bed and sat down which made Sasuke turn a darker shade of red.

"Are you ok? Why don't you come over here and lye down? I'm sure it'll make you feel better."

"Oh no, I'm fine standing."

"Please come sit."

Sakura gave Sasuke the puppy dog eyes and he couldn't resist. He went over and sat down on the opposite side of the bed from Sakura which only caused her to get up in order to move over next to him.

*She's so close. I can feel her body heat.*

Sasuke looked down in order to avert his eyes from hers but then he saw a different view.

*Oh my god, I'm looking down her shirt...and I can't seem to look away. Lord please help me now!*

"Sasuke are you alright, I think you might be getting a fever."

She leaned closer to him and placed her hand on his forehead.

"You are kinda warm but I'm sure you might just be hot at the moment."

"Y...eah, hot...very hot..."

*Oh god, I'm acting like that blonde idiot*

"Sasuke?"

"I'm fine; I just need some fresh air."

Sasuke quickly stood up and opened the doors to his balcony.

"The stars are beautiful tonight aren't they?"

Sasuke was stuck in between words. All he could think about was how amazing she looked on his balcony under the starry night sky.

"Yeah, beautiful..."

Just then he was hit on the head by something. It was a pen. He turned around to see who threw it and the person he had hoped not to see was standing on the ledge of the mansion. Sasuke had to distract Sakura from turning around and seeing him.

"Go get her little bro!"

"Will you go away!"

"Sasuke, are you talking to someone?"

She began to turn around but Sasuke pulled her into an embrace and made it so that she was facing out towards the street again.

"That's the way! Be more assertive!"

Sasuke was trying to gesture for Itachi to leave while holding Sakura tightly in his arms.

"Umm Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Can you let go now?"

Sasuke just realized he had been hugging her for awhile. So he gently let her go and made sure that she was still facing the street.

~He sure is acting weird...~

Sasuke stayed where he was at and continued to tell Itachi to leave.

"Hold her in your arms again!"

"Sasuke is everything ok?"-Sakura

Sasuke put an arm around her and faced her back towards the streets again.

"Yeah, of course. Why would you ask a silly question like that?"

"Because you're acting really strangely."

"Oh, just ignore any strangeness you get from me tonight. I'm not exactly being myself at the moment."

"I noticed. Is it because of me? Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, you didn't do anything to upset me. It's my brother."

"Your brother? Oh, you mean with the way he treats you? I'm sure all older siblings act like that. Just forget about it, ok?"

"Yeah, I'd love to but he seems to be hanging around my mind lately."

~Aww, poor Sasuke. His big brother's so mean to him that he can't get him out of his head. I've got to do something. But what? ~

Sasuke turned back to Sakura who was now looking up at him. He was trying to block her view of Itachi.

"I know how to get him out of your mind."

"And how might you possibly accomplish that?"

"Like this!"

Sakura gently took his face into her hands while she got up on her tippie toes and then she gently pressed her lips against his. Sasuke became completely lost in the kiss and really did forget his brother was there. Sakura finally broke the kiss and Sasuke had nothing on his mind but her lips.

"So, did it work?"

"What?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Why to go lil bro!"

"Did you hear something?"

"No, nothing at all."

Sasuke quickly kissed her again and spun her around so that he could signal for Itachi to leave. Finally Itachi got the hint and left but only more problems occurred as the kiss continued Sakura put her hands near his pockets and felt something. She quickly broke the kiss and reached for it.

"Sasuke what is this?"

"That's not mine!"

"Then whose is it?"

"Itachi's!"

"And you're so conveniently holding it for him? Right..."

"I'm serious, it's not mine!"

"What exactly did you think was going to happen tonight?"

"Nothing! It was all Itachi!"

"Itachi's not even here!"

*DAMN ITACHI!!!*

"Look Sasuke, I really just want to be friends with you and so let's forget about what happened tonight and just go about being friends."

"But I thought you like me?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You kissed me..."

"I was trying to get Itachi off your mind."

"So it was a pity kiss."

"In a way..."

"Did you feel anything at all?"

"Not really..."

Just then Sasuke pulled her back into another kiss but this time he made it more passionate and just as she was starting to kiss back he pulled away.

"Did you still feel nothing?"

"I...I...ok, maybe I felt something but let's ignore that and just be friends. I'm going downstairs. Dinner should be ready by now."

Sasuke stood there and watched as she left the room and headed downstairs. All he could do was follow her downstairs into the area where they couldn't have a private conversation about what had just happened. The taste of her lips lingered on his and he longed for more.

They all sat down at the dinner table and began to eat. His mother and the pink haired girl's mom had really hit it off.

*Oh my god! I don't know her name! I like this girl and I still don't know her name! Maybe if I listen I'll here my or her mother say it!*

"Sara is such a cute little angel."-Elizabeth

*Is it Sara?*

"Yeah, those baby pictures of her were so adorable."-Mikoto

"She looks just like me doesn't she?"- Elizabeth

*That's it! It has to be Sara!*

~How can she think that my cousin Sara looks more like her than her own daughter? Sara has blonde hair and brown eyes! She's short and chubby and is the complete opposite of my mother! Wait, am I jealous? No, that's not possible...I can't be jealous of my twelve year old cousin but I just hate that name! ~

"Hey Sara, would you like something else to drink?"

Everyone at the table became quiet. They had no idea who Sasuke was talking to but Sakura knew and she was pissed.

"Mom, I'm going home. Thank you very much for dinner Mrs. Uchiha!"

"Your welcome and remember I told you to call me Mikoto."

"Yes, of course, I'm terribly sorry."

"No, it's fine. If you want I could have one of my boy's walk you home."

"I'll walk her home."-Sasuke

"No thank you. It's just across the street. I'll be fine."

Sakura quickly stood up from her seat and pushed her chair in. She carefully stepped out of the dining room and into the hallway. She made her way to the front door and took off before anyone could stop her.

--------------------------------

Sasuke POV

--------------------------------

Everyone sat quietly at the dinner table and then after finishing desert and talking a bit more Elizabeth left.

--------------------------------

"Sasuke Uchiha! I can't believe you!"- Mikoto

"What?"

"You blew it with pinky!"-Itachi

"What are you talking about?"

"Her name isn't Sara!"-Itachi

"Then what is it?"

"Sakura! Sakura Haruno! I thought you knew!"-Mikoto

"How am I supposed to know the name of the girl I just met?"

"Bro, we need to have a talk. Man to man."-Itachi

I knew that Itachi liked to play big brother but when he said 'man to man' it meant that he was serious. We quickly made our way up to his room and as soon as I went in he shut and locked the door.

"Sit down."

I took my seat.

"Do you realize what you've done?"

"No, not really..."

"You kissed this girl and expressed romantic feelings for her without knowing her name! Not only that but you called her by the name she despises the most!"

"How do you know that she despises that name?"

"Because I saw the pictures of her and her younger cousin Sara. Sakura is jealous of her and I honestly don't blame her."

"Why would she be jealous of her younger cousin?"

"Because her mother gives all of her love to Sara and completely ignores her."

"I didn't see that happening tonight."

"I'm not surprised since you didn't even know her name! Her mother treats her like a porcelain doll. She dresses her up all pretty to show everyone but never touches her or shows any interest for her."

"Why doesn't she just complain?"

"I'm sure she's tried but her mom won't listen."

"What about her dad?"

"Her dad is like ours. He's always gone and unlike us her mother is in the same line of business as her dad and is always gone as well."

I was surprised to find out that Itachi knew more about her than me and we had just met her.

"What's your point?"

"You really are self-centered aren't you?"

I decided not to listen to him anymore. I left his room and went to my own. I immediately called Neji and filled him in on the events that had just taken place. We agreed to talk tomorrow morning at school.

-----------------------

I changed into only my boxers and walked over to the balcony window. I had already turned off the lights in my room and when I looked across the street I noticed Sakura sitting on the ledge of her balcony holding something. From my view she looked like a broken angel. She was still more beautiful than any other though...even if she was broken.

----------------------

Sakura's POV

----------------------

When I got home I ran straight upstairs to my room. I through my handbag at the wall knocking a picture frame to the floor. Glass shattered everywhere but I didn't care. I walked through the glass and picked up the broken picture frame. I gently brushed the glass off and although my hands became cut I didn't care. I walked out to my balcony and sat on the ledge.

In the picture frame was a pink haired girl smiling a big ginormous goofy grin and on both sides of her were her parents. Tears began to form in my eyes and as much as I tried to hold them back, I couldn't.

"Why? Why do you love her more than me?"

I just sat there asking that same question all night. It wasn't till dawn came up that I realized I had been sitting there all night. The same questions plagued my mind as memories continued to replay in my head.

~FLASHBACK~

A little pink haired girl runs up to her mother.

"Mommy, do you love me?"

The girl held a smile on her face and waited for her mothers reply.

"Not now sweetie, mommy's busy. Go play with your toys or something."

The girl just walked away with a disappointed look on her face. She didn't go play with her toys she just sat on her bed all night and cried herself to sleep. She wanted her daddy to come home so that he would tell her that he loved her because she knew he did. He was her daddy.

~END FLASHBACK~

"Why? Why do you smile? You're not loved."


	4. F My Life

Kage High school: Freshmen Year

What happens when Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura start high school? Sakura's just moved to Konoha, Sasuke's the number 1 school hottie, and Naruto's clueless. Find out what happens during their high school adventure! Tell me if you like it. :)

**Submitter Notes:** The story will contain POV's of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Naruto…but I wish I did…

--

Chapter 4: F my life.

--

-Sasuke POV-

--

Sometimes in life, you say things you don't mean. Now, would definitely be one of those times.

He was doing it again…trying to play the big brother role. Once again, we had arrived at school insanely fast, barely missing a cat, a car, and an old lady. Somehow I don't believe I will recover by the end of this year from the trauma.

"All I'm saying is that you should apologize to her. She at least deserves that, doesn't she?"

We were sitting in his car and waiting for the perfect opportunity to run to class. Fan girls could be a great hindrance when you arrive too early.

"What makes you think that I even care about her? She's annoying and way too emotional for me."

A look of pure horror crossed his face. What? I didn't say anything that bad.

"Glad to know what you finally think about me."

The voice was icy and when I turned my head in the direction of said icy voice, the same aforementioned pink haired girl was angrily walking away.

"Damn it all to hell!"

Before I even knew what I was doing, I was outside the car and sprinting after her.

"Sakura, wait!"

She spun around so fast that it completely caught me off guard. Her eyes were a steely green that, if I weren't an Uchiha, made me want to shrink away in the opposite direction. Unfortunately having morals and pride are a bad thing in moments like this.

"Glad you remembered my name Uchiha."

Once again she turned away and was about to continue her angry storm towards the front door but I caught her arm before she could walk any further. Once again, damn my luck…she turned around and all I could remember was the burn of my left cheek and the utter shock that it had even happened. She pulled roughly out of my grip and continued towards her previous destination.

"Dang, Sasuke-teme got served."

Of course, the only other person that I wanted to see even less was standing right besides me; that idiotic blonde with this stupid goofy grin.

'_F my life.'_

"Shut it, dobe."

"Oh how the mighty have fallen… Sasuke-teme has girl problems!"

'_Violence is not the answer…just walk away.'_

"Poor little Sasuke-teme, the love of his life and only girl in his life, has left him. Oh woes the teme."

-Twitch-

-Twitch-

"Dobe, walk away right now before I decide to do something very very bad to you."

"Sorry Sasuke-teme but I don't go that way. Just because the beautiful Sakura-Chan has left you doesn't mean you can turn you're attention towards men instead; we all still have interest in the opposite sex."

I had a short fuse…no one can really blame me.

"OW! THAT HURT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR SASUKE-TEME?! JUST BECAUSE I TURNED YOU DOWN ON YOUR OFFER, THERE WAS NO REASON TO GET VIOLENT!"

Once again…like I said…short fuse.

"OW! STOP HITTING ME!"

I began walking away.

"DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME YOU TEME!"

"Hn."

And that's how we Uchiha's do it.

--

Sakura POV

--

I couldn't believe him! The nerve! How the hell am I annoying?! Pfft…whatever…like I care.

"Sakura, are y-you alright?"

I turned to see the raven haired girl that I met yesterday at orientation. She looked stunning in the school uniform. She looked like an innocent school girl. She was wearing the blue skirt and a white polo with the Konoha insignia on the left side.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Her pearl eyes never lessoned their intensity and even though she dropped the subject, she was still worried.

"SAKURA! HINATA!"

I could only guess that the loud obnoxious voice came from the pig. I shifted my weight in order to look a bit over my shoulder as my body naturally twisted a bit in Ino's direction. Surprisingly, Tenten was also with her. Ino had her long blonde hair up in a ponytail and was wearing the blue skirt with a white v-neck. Tenten had her hair up in Chinese buns and was wearing the red skirt, like me.

"Hey Ino, Tenten."

Ino was not shy about our friendship in the least. Even though we had only known each other for a day, she had jumped on me and embraced me in a bone crushing hug. I looked at Tenten for help but she merely joined Ino in my suffocation.

"H-Hina…h-help."

"G-guys, I d-don't think she c-can breathe."

Immediately they both let go of me and I fell to the ground gasping for air. They looked at me as if I were an alien. What the hell?! Shouldn't **I** be the one giving **them** the looks?!

"Don't be such a drama queen Sakura; it wasn't that bad."

I hate her…I really do. That freaking pig…

I glared. It was a menacing glare. So why were they laughing?

"What the freak is so damn funny?"

"Sakura, I hate to be the one to inform you of this, but, you're not intimidating. How can anyone with pink hair be intimidating?"

Tenten was just oh so nice to inform me of this. Me, not intimidating? I knew I should've died my hair. I just hate the fakeness in that.

"Whatever."

I ignored the rest of their chatter as we all went to our first hours since the bell was about to ring. To my dismay, I had all of my classes with the Uchiha. What did I care though? I just sat next to Tenten on the opposite side of the room. I could avoid him.

"Alright class, you will be receiving your Biology books today. I expect you to keep them in the condition that you received them in, which means no writing in them or tossing them around. These books are expensive and if damaged, you will pay for them. They are $75 and I'm sure your parents won't be happy having to pay that amount for a used text book."

Kurenai-sensei seemed to be a bit strict but she was nice. She handed out our text books to us and then registered us for what book number we had. I actually thought she seemed pretty nice. She had odd unique red eyes and long wavy brown hair. She was dressed in a black skirt that fit her curves and went to her knees with a white blouse.

--

Naruto POV

--

"Hinata-Chan, I'm bored…"

She seemed to giggle to herself as she looked over at me. We were in third hour with Asuma-sensei. He had given us annoying booklets and told us that we'd be doing a couple reading assignments this year. I hated reading…

"Uzumaki, is talking to the Hyuuga more interesting than paying attention to what you will be doing for the rest of the school year in my class?"

Honestly, I thought he was being serious…

"Yes, lots! Why don't you stop talking about books! They're even more boring than this class!"

He gave me a pointed look as he sighed in exasperation. He was going to try and fail in what all teachers tried to do…make me interested in class.

"Uzumaki, if you actually pay attention in my class, you'll find that the books and discussions that we have are quite interesting."

"Not so far they're not."

I'm sure everyone agreed with me. I mean, what can be so great about a bunch of papers with fancy words enclosed in a binding?

"You'll see. By the end of this year I guarantee you will like reading."

Ha. The man's funny! Me? Like reading? Ha. I've never heard of anything more hilarious!

"I doubt it…" Came my mumbled voice.

--

Period 8

--

It was my second favorite period: P.E.! Guy-sensei had the boys playing basketball on one side of the court while the girls played volleyball on the other. I couldn't help but watch them play sometimes. Most of them were really good.

"Dobe, pay attention!"

"Shut up Teme! You can't order me around!"

"I just did, didn't I?"

I growled in frustration as the ball was passed to me. I aimed from the three point area outside the circle on the court and missed. It bounced off the backboard and right into Kiba's hands, who was on the other team.

"Way to go Dobe…"

"I'd like to see you do any better Teme!"

Just then Neji stole the ball and passed it to Sasuke-teme who was at the very edge of the half court line. I waited for the Teme to advance as I boxed out Kiba. To my surprise, he just smirked at me as he shot the ball from the half court line. I immediately turned my attention to the hoop where I expected the ball to bounce of the backboard but the only thing that I saw and heard was a swoosh as he got nothing but net.

"F my life."

--

**AN: I know…really sucky! But I had previously written the story but it was deleted. So, I figured it was about time that I update on this story. I hope you R&R. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I think it is…but I doubt it. It's been an F my Life kinda week…hence the reason why I used that as the chapter title. **


End file.
